Move Me Part
by KawaiiDeathscythe13
Summary: Yaoi. That's all I can say! My lips are sealed!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Move Me**   
By: KawaiiDeathscythe13   
2000   
Standard Disclaimers. Yaoi, sap, OOC.   


****   


  


_ I bowed my head slightly as I let his gentle fingers caress my cheek._   
_ The feel of his fingers against my flesh was something I never wanted to lose. He was my Heero now._   
_ He smiled slightly at me. One of those smiles he saved only for me._   
_ I had almost lost him today. He went on another one of his suicide missions. I never understood how he could go through with it. Just leaving behind everyone who cares for him. He would leave behind me, Duo._   
_ Although he probably doesn't know it (I don't think I ever told him), he 's worth more than life it's self to me. He's my life angel. I'm he's death angel._   
_ I like it when he calls me that, when he can compare me to an angel, his angel. I'm an angel and he is the god which has created this heaven in which I live. He knows no sins on my life, only that I love another boy, but is it truly a sin to love someone as deeply as I do? Could God himself know the effects of love? Why should it be a sin for two guys to be in love? He created us, isn't he responsible for the way we are? If so, could he be responsible for this war that surrounds us?_   
_ I push Heero's hair from his eyes as he sleeps, so beautiful. He looks just like a little boy. He really is prefect. Not just a soldier to fight this war, but to me he is the prefect love. He moves me in ways I never thought possible. I feel an ache in my heart as I look at him broken from a days work. He is hurt from others less kind then I, the others who started this war. It's only a matter of time before I, or one of the other pilots is lost to the war… I never want to lose any of them. Our friendship is what keeps us alive anymore, that and our love. Quatre, everyone loves him… No one couldn't, he's kind to everyone… still innocent, like a lost child. He does not deserve to have to fight this war. He should be home with his family, him and Trowa… I had seen it before even they had, they were a match made from the start, no one could deny that now…_   
_ I yawned, I was tired. I let down my hair before I climbed under the blankets for that night. I kissed Heero's cheek gently, so as not to wake him from his slumber._   
"I love you, my life angel," _I whispered to him before I turned out the lights and slept, my arms protectively around Heero. I smiled delicately to myself in my heaven._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ~ End ~_

_Send comments to: Jennafish@homestead.com --Thank You!!!_   
_http://Jenfish.homestead.com/index.html_   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Move Me**   
**Part 2**   
by: KawaiiDeathscythe13   
2000   
Standard Disclaimers Apply. Yaoi, OOC.   
  


******

_Duo, do you truly love me? Or have I been trapped in a fantasy? I still can't believe you love me, of all people. Me, who could never admit his feelings… If I had any…_   
_ I brushed his hair from his peaceful face. I love to watch him sleep, I love to watch him dream. He's so serene, yet so tense. The war, it caused all of us to change… Even me. I have always been prefect, but now I have a flaw, Duo. I love him, but during a war, love is a weakness. I am a soldier, built to fight, not to love… But still, it seems so right, to be with Duo. Could it really be wrong, when it feels so right?_   
_ I stroked his left cheek, letting my fingers trace the delicate bone under his soft flesh. I never thought it possible for someone like Duo could love someone like me with a heart of ice. He's melted all that with his love… He moved my heart, he does ever time I see him. I always say that I want to kill him… But it's not true, I love him… I really should tell him, but that word can't be spoken from my mouth. Maybe when this war is over, when God thinks we have suffered enough, then I can be more than a soldier, more to him…_   
_ This war, when it's over, it will just be another one of those bittersweet memories. The war has brought Duo and I together, but we almost lost each other also… The pain of love is worst than the pain of loneliness. The saying, 'To love and lose is better than to never love at all,' it's a lie, to lose a love is worst. I would lose an angel… yes that's what I think of him, an angel. He was sent from heaven, to change me… To change my life for the best. He gave me a life, and a heaven. Duo gave me a reason to give up piloting my Gundam, and to stay with him… Of course I could never do that, this war means to much to the colonies, and we're the only soldiers left, just the five of us… Although I think of the war being over… I realize, however that I never have had a life outside of war… I was trained for this war since I was a child… I wasn't trained for anything else… Only to be prefect in battle. Even that has not gotten me far, I've killed more innocent than I could count. No, I'm not prefect… I'm a murderer to the innocent… Innocent like Duo, and like Quatre… He could never lose his innocence, no matter how many he has killed… he's still innocent because he feels sorry for those who have died at the hands of his Gundam, sorry for everyone who has suffered from this war… Unlike me… I enjoin this killing, or at least that's what the others must think, because I have destroyed so many, yet I feel no regrets. I feel nothing at all._   
_ I smile slightly at my Duo… My Duo, I never thought I would be able to say that. Even in my worst nightmares he's prefect… just like now. My beautiful Shinigami, Duo. I wonder what he's dreaming about? Maybe me? I smile._   
_ It was time to sleep. I may want to stay here all night and watch him, but my body won't let me, but when I'm in 'a dream within a dream', I can dream I am with him…_   
"Good night Duo," _I kissed his cheek before I climb under the covers and wrap my arms around my angel… I close my eyes to dream about him…_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ End ~

Send comments to: Jennafish@homestead.com --Thank you.   
http://Jenfish.homestead.com/index.html   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
